


a most loyal guard

by magisterequitum



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got blood on him. It's sticky and tacky where she pulls him closer, fists her hands in his black shirt and anchors herself against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a most loyal guard

He's got blood on him. It's sticky and tacky where she pulls him closer, fists her hands in his black shirt and anchors herself against him. There's none of it on his mouth though. No red coats his teeth or his tongue as she licks her way past harsh lips, learns the shape of his mouth even though she already knows all of it by now. 

Bonnie knows what he's done. She knows why there's blood on his clothes, blood on his hands, a splotch of it on his dark jeans, and even on the toe of his boot if she looks down at it close enough. She knows because she sent him out there to do it. 

Damon is greedy hands that switch from gripping her tight to spasming over her skin as if she's something too fragile to hold and will break too easily, something they both know is a lie. He bites at her jaw with blunt straight teeth while his fingers move to remove the offending pieces of clothing that stand in their way. It's nearly terrifying to let him touch her like this. Sometimes Bonnie's not even sure why she does. It's too much and not enough and she wonders many a time why she doesn't just burn him out starting from the inside. Maybe one day she finally will. 

But then she remembers the intoxicating feel of it, of having him here against her, of having him focused only on her, of the sharp curve of his mouth when she sends him out into town with her order. She remembers how much she likes it. 

Bonnie arches into him as he thrusts into her. She takes the weight of him against her, takes his hands that settle on the sharpness of her hips, takes his mouth that's insistent against her, unrelenting against her, and claws back at him too. 

By the time they're done, there's blood on her clothes too. 

Only fitting as she's the one who sent him out to do the killing. It's her town, he's only just so happy to obey.


End file.
